1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swiveling work machine having a mechanism for introducing ambient air to an air conditioner main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an ambient air introduction mechanism of an air conditioner to be used for a construction machine.
Such an ambient air introduction mechanism includes: an ambient air introduction duct for taking ambient air, which is connected to an air conditioner main body; an ambient air introduction filter for preventing dust or the like from entering the ambient air introduction duct; and a filter case to which the ambient air introduction filter is removably attached, all disposed in an enlarged space of a housing structure formed by inwardly bulging a lower portion of a partition wall positioned rearward of a driver's cabin (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-87043).